Wild Animal Story 4 Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer 1: *(Fade in from black) *(Image of The Wild Animal logo 2015.png) *(Fade out from white) *(Banjo the Woodpile Cat Clip) *(Kion Clip) *(Fuli Clip) *(Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) Clip) *(Sister Mongoose: (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) Clip) *(Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) Clip) *(Beshte (The Lion Guard) Clip) *(El Chavo (El Chavo: The Animated Series) Clip) *(Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) Clip) *(Next Summer) *(Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Clip) *Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs): I don’t belong here! Aaah! *Banjo the Woodpile Cat: There’s a snake in my boot! *Kion (The Lion Guard): To infinity and beyond! *Ferdinand (Huevocartoon): The panic is attacking me! *Beshte (The Lion Guard): Oh boy! *Bacon (A Movie of Eggs): Golly bob-howdy! *Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs): I’m not a toy! Aaah! *Wild Animal Story 4: Hey, hey, somebody get him before he poke an eye out. Teaser Trailer 2: *Lightning McQueen (Cars): You're kidding me? She's said that? To your face? *Mater (Cars): To my face. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): And then what happens? *Mater (Cars): So I get real close, right? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Mhm. *Mater (Cars): I'm like: "I don't care which cabbage patch you're from." *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Oh-ho! *Mater (Cars): "Give me back my View-Master before I knock the dimples off your face." *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Ho! *Mater (Cars): Okay? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): No, you didn’t. You don’t even care, man. *Mater (Cars): Oh, yea. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Yeah. You are a "I don’t care" bear. "I don’t care" bear You know what I mean? You know what I am saying? *Mater (Cars): Oh! Ducky? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Yeah? *Mater (Cars): You see the new movie trailer? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): For what? *Mater (Cars): You ain’t see it? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): See what? What is it, Bunny? *Mater (Cars): Ducky. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): What? *Mater (Cars): They’re making another Toy Story movie. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): No! I thought those movies were done, dawg. They made three movies! *Mater (Cars): They did make three movies. This is number four. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Oh, shoot! Oh, no! I love the Toy Story, dawg. *Mater (Cars): Oh. Toy Story’s my jam! *Lightning McQueen (Cars): That’s it. Wha-da-wait. Wh-what about Kion, doh? *Mater (Cars): “I am Kion. Space ranger.” *Lightning McQueen (Cars): (laughing) And then Banjo the Woodpile Cat’s like, “You…are…a…toy!” *Mater (Cars): Oh, yea. That’s a pretty good Banjo the Woodpile Cat. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Do the flying thing he does. Do it, do it, do it. *Mater (Cars): “To infinity and your mom.” *Lightning McQueen (Cars): Say, say, wait, what? *Mater (Cars): Yeah. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): That’s not right. *Mater (Cars): You sure? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): No, that’s not right. *Mater (Cars): I’m pretty sure that’s it. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): No, no, no. Let me show you. “To insanity and a blonde!” That’s how it goes. *Mater (Cars): What are you even…saying? *Lightning McQueen (Cars): No, that’s how it goes. *Mater (Cars): “To immunity and respond!” *Lightning McQueen (Cars): “To indecency and–” *Mater (Cars: “To infrequently–” *Banjo the Woodpile Cat: Hey, hey! Guys! You got it all wrong. *Kion (The Lion Guard): It’s “To infinity and beyond!” *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars): (laughing) *Lightning McQueen (Cars): That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! *Mater (Cars): You can’t go to infinity, dummy. It’s impossible. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): He’s up here talkin’ about infinity. *Mater (Cars): He’ll go beyond infinity. *Lightning McQueen (Cars): You don’t know nothing about science. Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Toy Story Trailers